Snake Pit
by bat
Summary: The people you trust don't always tell the truth
1. Default Chapter

THE PIT OF THE SNAKE  
  
Allura always fond it helpful when going to meet a new race of beings to read there ledgens and fairy tales. These things would tell her what they where frighten of and what they tought heroes and villians should be like. Most cultures didn't think to hide there vaules from outsiders this way, you could tell what there children learned. So here she was in the castle of loins library reading the tales of Paradice most of the stories where about how the gods and godess brought rain,sunshine, and made the crops grow, like most other planets tales. She was so bored with books and pictures she was about to return to lounge and the Voltron Force when a gold and silver covered book caught her weary eyes. She quickly reached for it, and in doing so knock half the other books to the floor. The loud nosy made her jump in fright as if she was doing something she shouldn't. Quickly, queitly Allura looked around to see if anyone was comeing to she what had happened,but thankfully no one heard.  
"I know"she whisper no one but herself "I'll just take this book with me. Use it to read myself to sleep." With that tought in mind the priness sneeked solftly to her room and locked the door behind her. For some unknown reason this book felt like a secret to her and she needed to keep it to herself. Allura ran and jump on her oversized pink bed, fluffed the pink pillows, leaned back, opened her teasure, and begain to read.  
  
Once apon a time Paradice was the glowing green gem of the rich and famous. Kings and Queens, Rulers and other higher nobles all came to Paradice to get away from their all to busy lives. To better severe the taveler the planet consoul had camps set up for the children, so that the parents would have time to themselves. It is at one of these camps that the unbeivlable happened.  
It was a bright sun light day like almost all days on Paradice the happy camp host and hostess were wanting for their most honored guest. The trans arrived on time as always bringing the happy, joyful voices of the children,young ladies and gentlemen, to be right. They all jumped or rushed off the tran but one lagged behind he was dark with face hiden, the others where more than happy to stand away from him. Hostess Rede told them to line up girls on one side boys onther and they would be taken to thier cabins where they would stay for next few weeks. The young poeple did as asked quickly for most couldn't wait to rest or see what the cabins looked like.  
"O-O"Rede shouted" the girls will follow me, the boys will go with Tri. Also while you are here as not to be unfair to anyone you will all be given a nick name so that your planets or familys buiness do not get in the way off the fun. " the kids all looked around why not this could be fun to be someone else for awhile.  
"O-O,"Rede then begain to name the girls "Lily,Willow,Lark,"she stop short at the next girl, young women, her hair was golden like the sun on warm summer days, her eyes bluer than sky, skin soft and pink, she was so much prettier then the other girls. What kind of name could she call this girl, then it hit her as the light of the sun bonced of that golden head. "Gold" Rede said proud of herself with this she went on with nameing the other girls.  
"Boys, names will be given now"Tri said. "Rock, Buck, Tree, "and so on till he got to the last boy the queit aloof one standing alone, all Tri notce was that his hair was white it shonen like silver in the sunlight, "you the last one I think your name should be Silver. Now come boys we have bag to unpack." The boys picked up the packs and follewed Tri on down the well worn path. Rede then took the girls to their cabins.  
The campers all took part in the games, hikes, and other actives, all but one Silver would stay behind or hide when it came time for group things. Gold being a freindly, nice, and concerned about everyone, couldn't but notice how Silver stayed away from the others. She took it apon herself to help the boy. Rede and Tri saw how she would go out of her way to make him join in with her in walks into the hills. The consulars could tell the two where becoming friends even if the other girls would tell Gold that he was no good. Gold just could not be bothered with their tripe. She had a freind of her own.  
As the weeks went by the two soon would not be seen with out the other. One day Gold had to leave for few days to be with her family. When she returned she could n't find Silver anywhere when asked the others it was just ,for the best that he was gone.  
"Rede, where is Silver? The others won't say."Gold asked tears in her soft blue eyes. "Did his parents come for him?"  
"No, he ran off after the other boys bullied him about the snake." Rede said plainly.  
"Snake? Was he bitten?" Gold said voice going to ahigher pitch.  
"No, no there is no snakes on Paradice. "Rede stated.  
"Then why would Silver say there was? He must of seen one may-be some one brought one with them."  
"No, Gold, you don't understand. Once there where snakes here brought by an evil cult. They wanted to rule the planet, then the galxey, but they where put down. All of the snakes killed and their bodies burned. No one has such creatures here on Paradice. To be found with one leads only to death."Rede replyed.  
"Oh, so where did Silver go? He could of been mistaken, and didn't know about the snakes." Gold stated. She looked to Rede for the information she needed to find her freind.  
"Down to the boat house he went. Gold the others do not like him they say his father is evil. You should stay away from him too. We have asked for him to be removed from our group of cabins, sent some where else." Rede shakely said to the young girl stareing at her. Rede knew the troubles that had happen while Gold was away, knew that the fears and hate of the other children would only get worst with each passing day. She didn't want them to turn agaist Gold too. Rede tried to stop the girl but was to late she had already ran for the boat house.  
The boat house was in need of much repair no one used it. There was holes in the roof and on the sides, and the floor was very unsafe. She slowly, carefully walked the small dock up to the door.  
"Go away! Go I know you don't beleive me. Just go." a voice cried from inside.  
"Silver?" with that one word Gold steped inside. Rede saw this and ran to get Tri. They needed to do something about this and fast.  
They, Rede and Tri, decided it would be best to take a hike to the caves in the mountians where the brave king and his men slew the snakes. They also decide to take Gold and Silver with them, the boy would see no snakes, and she would see the boy in a new light.  
"Come with us on the hike."Rede shouted to the boat house "We'll set off on anew leaf and put all our problems behind us!" What seemed forever was really just a few minutes, Gold and Silver came out and went with the others to the caves.  
The walk was long and not very interning to the children so they had there fun makeing crude remarks about frighten boys and snakes. Gold just held onto Silver hand, told him not to worry, and climbed on up the mountin. As the dark hole to the cave apeared Silver became more apperhance, he shook and drag behind the others. Gold held fast to his hand and brought him into the cave with her. once inside the cave was large, but not hudge. The light came from torches. The poeple of Paradice had place momentoes of the battle in the cave, along with pitures of the brave fighters. The children were milling around touching things they shouldn't Rede and Tri were having atime trying to control them when the ground shook.  
"It knows we're here "Silver whisper to Gold," we had better leave now"He pulled on her arm and started to the entrance.  
"O O, now what are you talking about ?"Rede said but as the words left her mouth the floor caved in and Tri, the children all but one fell in. Rede looked into the hole that was the floor hoping it wasn't to deep but it was. Lark the only other to not fall in was glued to a wall unable to move quakeing in fear.  
"Rede! Rede! Go get help!"Tri shouted from the darkness of the hole.  
"What was that !"  
"Be quiet or it will find you. stay still." Silver whispered.  
"What do you mean?" Tri shouted at the boy there was hiss, snap, and gush sound then queit.  
"Tri! TRI! TRI!!!!" Rede yelled over and over but Tri did not answer and never would again. Rede drop a torch down into the hole. There in the light of the torch the gaint snake appeard. The children in seeing it started screaming and yelling, runing around looking for ecsape, but the more they move and yelled the faster the snake lapped them up.  
"Stop! Stop the movement attracts it !" Silver yelled. By now he had found a crack in the cave wall to push himself and Gold into out of the way of the Snake. Some of the others saw this and did the same.  
"I've got a dagger in my boot." he told Gold.  
"What good is that?"she replyed.  
"If I can get above the snake and jump down on its head, plung the dagger into its brain, it will die."  
"No! Rede is still up there she can go for help. Bring the others from the town. to help us out. Let the eldres deal with this. "Gold grab hold of him trying to make him see. HE had already pulled away and makeing his way to aledge when one of the other boys came at him.  
"This is all your fa....."Was all he got out as the snake took him into its mouth. Silver tried to run back to the place he had left Gold but the snake was fast he felt a fang bite into his left leg. He hit the nose of the beast as hard as he could it jerked its head and released him. He half ran half crawled back to Gold.  
"Sorry, I thought, Icould do it."he shook alittle, sweat already forming on his brow. His eyes started to glaze over.  
"Whats wrong ? Why are you sick all of sudden like this? The snake its posion?" Gold asked, Silver just shook his head yes and sliped into a coma. Gold panicked what now it must work fast he was only bitten moments ago. She couldn't just wait for help, what if it didn't come in time. Gold took up Silvers jewal dagger slowly, queitly she made her way to the ledge Silver had been heading for.  
"No the snake will get you too" some one whisperd from the dark.  
It didn't matter now she was on her way. She stood tall on the top of the ledge, looking out at the cavern they where traped in. The snake swayed back and forth looking for more prey. Slow it came closer to her at the right movement of the snakes head she jump forward and down on to her prey. She was surpized at how easly the dagger slide into the skull, the snake did not like the pain and thrast about voilently.Gold held on for as long as she could but flew off. She made her way to Sivler who was barely breathing. She held him till some one came to help them out.  
"The others suvivors tell me you slew the beast?" the mayor of the town said, pulling Gold away from Silver. "Don't worry young lady the doctors will take the best of care of your young man. Now we really need for you to come with me." He pulled her along with him in the other direction.  
When time became hers again Gold went to the hospital where Silver was to be. She went up to the clerk at the deask.  
"The boy with the bite, the snake bite, what room is he in please?" she said. The clerk look around and pointed to a tall doctor by the staff door.  
"Dear, thats who you need."  
"Thank you"  
She walked over to him. "Sir, the clerk said you could help me. It is about my freind, he was biten by the snake, where is he?"she questen.  
"Dear girl you mean no one has told you yet. Well you see your freind didn't make it he died before he even got here" He said. Gold fell to the floor a dead fait. Her parents came for her and took her home.  
Paradice greived with her for her, she had killed the last snake. She had did for her freind not for them. In the end they had gain she had lost.  
THE END  
  
Allura stared at the last page how could it end this way. The boy and girl always end up together. Who could write such a thing. Opening to the tile page it said Rede Tuc. Well when she got to this planet she was one of the first people she wanted to see.  
  
' 


	2. snake pit 2

snake 2  
  
Allura just could not sleep, she would close her tried blue eyes and see only a huge snake coming for her. This is silly no gaint snake in her room. Finley sleep did take her in her dreams she saw the silver headed boy standing before her the wind in his hair. She smiled happily at him so glad they where out in the hills away from the others. Just the two of them. She knew when this camp was over she was going to take him home with her, and her haert sored. Things in the dream scape was perfect then out of no where the snake come and gulped her love away. "NO! NO!no no nooooooo!" she sceamed into the darkness of her room. She started staight up in her bed crying, shakeing , wanting only to have the dream back and know that her love was not in the belly of that .....  
SNAKE! If only she wasn't a princess the perverse words would come out her her mouth as well.  
Bang bang smack Pricess Princess was herd at the door.  
"Princess are you all right? Lotor hasn't gottten in again?" That was Keith.  
"No," silly little laugh" I had a bad dream" she said putting on a robe, pink , and open the door so all could see. Nanny sighed a sigh in releaf. The boys were happy to see her safe.  
"What kind of nightmare was it child?" Nanny asked.  
"Oh you know some big robeast and stuff like that." She looke away shy like, but she had just told one of her lies. She knew not to say anything about the snake a small voice told her not to tell Nanny. "So sorry I woke you all up but tom.... I mean today is a big day. We need to get so sleep so whe n we meet rulers of Paradice we make a good inpestion. Bye see you in a couple of hours." big smile she shut the door and locked it. I know she said to herself when I get to Paradice alot of things will change and may-be not for the better.  
  
On doom Lotor was stareing at Hager with a particular look on his face.  
"Hager, I thought my father didn't want me to ever go to Paradice. Now just because Ares is interested we forget about the never go ther or die stuff. I just don't get it." he frowned.  
"Oh that, don't worry it was just a passing fancy and now we can never let the Voltron force get this planet on their side, like so many others." then she just laughed.  
"I'm out of here." Lotor said riseing and heading out the door. "YOU are never to go to Paradice do you understand BOY!"his father had shouted at him. Now here they we're going on what Hager seemed to, acted like some whime. His father was an idiot. 


	3. snake pit 3

Snake pit 3  
  
The volton force was on its way to Paradice. Take off was no problem and getting Nanny and Koran to stay behind was easier than Allura thought it would be. Keith had agreed with her and that made thing that much better. Flying through space in her blue lion made her feel so free, her mind started to slip back to the dream, the boy standing on the hill wanting for her to catch up. I'll find out what happened don't worry, she thought to herself. Now I'm thinking of him like his real, and even if he was real he died from a snake bite years ago, and he .........strange but I can'nt bring myself to the of him belonging to some one other then me. I'll get there soon and then all the answers will be mine.  
  
Not known to the voltron force Dooms fleight was heading toward Paradice also. This just doesn't make sence going off to aplace that always was forbidin just to keep voltron away. His father and Hager had always said how evil, dangerous, the place was. They had made it seem it would ingulf him alive and devour him slowly painfully, and now they act like it's just a walk in the park. So allong they had to be lieing to keep him away from there for some reason of thier own, and that was some thing he would never find out from them. Why did it seem to bother him so much they had keep secrets from him more times then they told the truth. His life just sucked, so just go along for the ride.  
When they arived Zarkon pulled Hager off to the side "Watch the brat tell me if he starts to, You know what I mean old witch." Hager just noded, but she believed in her magic so the old fart was worried over nothing. The best thing would've been to just leave the prince at home, but Zarkon wouldn't listen to that. No he was sure he would follow that damn princess and it was better to know where he was. "Better go find the welp keep him out of trouble." she mumbled to herself.  
  
Lotor when they landed had looked about saw a small path off to his right and deceded to follow it. This place wasn't so bad the sky was a bright blue with white puffy clouds flouting thuogh it. The breeze in the trees, and the faint smell of flowers this place should be spelled paradise, not Paradice, what wierd people name this place. He could see hills, no mountians in the distnce. The more he looked at them the more he shiver, but he wasn't cold. Snakes he thought now why would he think that.  
"There you are. Come on back to camp your father wants to go over the plans." said Hager. He turned and follewed her back.. 


	4. snake4

Snake 4  
  
Allura couldn't wait to get the fan fare over so she could start looking for that Rede Tuc. Most of this state welcomes where the same, so glad you came, so glad you thuoght of us, so happy that you want to spend your time and money keeping us safe. The top ruler was a fat ugly man like most unpleasant, puppeteer, leading the others of his consul around by their high bread noses. She smiled and luaghed at the right places, her teachers and consulars learned her well. Finelly the time to be shown to their rooms came. A sweet girl name Rosa was taking her to her rooms.  
"Rosa, may I ask a questen of you?"  
"Why, yes Priness. I am here to help you and serve you."  
"I have been reading so of your planets legends and I would like to find out more about this one." Allura said holding out the book, that she could not seem to be with out. "Its about a big snake and a girl who killed it. Do you know where I might find the writer?"  
"Yes, miss." Rosa nodded along with her answer. "She works as the care taker of the monument."  
"Oh really. Is this place far from here?"  
"No, its just a short hours trip up the old hiking paths on the edge of town. I think it may even be on the tour tomorrow."  
"That's just find. Thank you, Rosa. Goodnight." Allura nodded toward the door and the girl took her leave. Well I can wait one more night she thought to herself, then this Rede can explain things more clearly to me. I know she left things out, things that I know are inportdent.  
It didn't take Allura long to prepare for bed,and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Time seemed to slip back, to a time when things where simpler. She had her parents to take care of her and her needs, all she needed to do was be polite, poise, and polished to make a good inpression. She looked around at the pretty trees and flowers then she saw him alittle ways up the hill. He was standing looking lost until his bright yellow eyes caught hers, she smiled and begain to run over to him. The closer she would get the father away he seemed to be. "This is not fare!" she yelled. He just reached out his hands to her. She was almost there, her figers just brushed his, when some one woke her up.  
"Priness, sorry to wake you, but you did act like you didn't want to miss the tour to Knights Shirne." Rosa smiled at her.  
"Yes, yes your right. I'm very glad that you woke me." Allura samiled back." Could you help me get ready?" Rosa nodded yes, this was the first royal person to treat her nice.  
  
Lotor hated this place the more he had to stay. The old witch was always under foot. He almost couldn't even go to the bathroom with out her. That made him upset and sick at the same time, Hager could be a prevert at times. "Hager," one of the slaves said" the King wishes to speak with you."  
"Oh, how sweet. Lotor don't wander off. I'll be right back." She then hobbled off to see her sweetie. This in its self made Lotor sick to his stomach.  
"Don't worry I'll use this time to puck in the can."  
"What a nice boy you are" Hager laughed to herself, she knew how he really felt. He waited until he was sure she couldn't see him any more and took a run for the hills. He had heard them talking last night and he knew that Allura was around here some where, and he was going to find her. 


	5. snake5

snake 5  
  
The day was beautiful, the kind of day to meet ones true love. Allura smiled to herself at the thought. The ride out to the shrine was not so bad, she had sat next to Pidge. He unlike the other boys was just her freind. He pointed out points of interest that he had read about in the infromtion guide.  
"Did you know that this planet was founded by a group of snake worshipers, most of the other planets they had visted sent them on there way. " Pidge said.  
"I didn't know that, Pidge." Hunk replyed.  
"Yes, where did you find this stuff out?" Lance asked.  
"Come on you guys if any of you would read the reports and files, that Koran gave you, then you would know too."  
"Pidge, I did read the information and other material, and never saw anything about snake cults." Allura said.  
"Well I did see a little bit about it and then wanting to know more I got on the planetry net to seek more. After a big snake attacked a group of kids a few years back the powers in charge decided to close themselves off from the other planets. The details have been hiden very well, they did not want any repercusion. The place we are going to now is where the children died and the snake skeleton is still in the pit, and the dagger still enbeded in the skull. The story goes that one of the girls from the camp killed the snake by jumping from a ledge and preiceing the snake skull throw to the brain killing the beast. I think the whole thing sounds cool but alittle farfetched."  
"So what are you saying Pidge that a girl couldn't kill a snake?" asked Allura getting angry.  
"No, Princess, I don't mean that a girl couldn't do that. I mean, if it was so, why close up and hide away."  
"It does seem strange hideing out. How could they have know that a snake would still be around hungry for childrens blood and flesh."came from Lance.  
"Maybe some of the old cult was still around." Keith said finlly entering in on the conversation.  
"That could be."  
"You don't think that maybe the thing was hushed up to protect the kida that where still alive?" asked Hunk.  
"Oh so that they wouldn't be hounded. You could be right about that, I believe that most of the children came from royal famies." aswered Pidge. Allura lost inreast when they turned their talk to power engines. She wondred to herself if the snake cult could still be around, how else did a snake that big not been discovered til then. Her thought where stop when the shutle stoped at the shrine.  
  
Lotor had gotten away. He had not been found in the last two hours. Where he was standing at the top of a big hill he saw the shutle stopping at the gate. A large smile came apon his face when he saw the golden shinning hair of Allura, he would know her anywhere. What was she doing out here.  
  
Tor the main consuler steped to the head of the group. "Follow me, lets start up, THE care taker will meet us at the entrance." So they started up the path. Not to far up Allura could see an older woman waitng for them. She was smiling but still looked sad.  
"O o, " she said "welcome to The Shirne of the Knights. I'm Rede and I will take you around and answer all the questens, I can."  
"Hello, Rede, I'm Princess Allura. I'm happy to meet you." she said.  
"O o, happy to meet you Princess."  
"Hi, I'm comder Kieth of the volton force and this the rest of the force, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge."  
"My pleasure." said Rede.  
"Yes, yes I'm sure we could stay here all day with this but lets get on with the tour." Tor said pushing Rede up the path. How rude this man is Allura thought. She and the reat of the group followed Rede and Tor up to the mouth of the cave. In the rush of the crowd of at lest twenty people Lotor just fell in with the rest for the tour. He didn't like the look of the place or how it smelled of death, but he was trying to get to Allura so what was alittle feeling of dreed. The princess seemed to want to be near that woman named, Rede the leader of the tour he wondered why.  
The cave was full of pictures of knights fighting bravely agaist graint snakes, the light came from torches that lined the walls, hang inbetween the pictures. As they reached alarge opening in the cave, the center room. Lotor started to pay attention to what Rede was saying. "This is the room where the flloor caved in and the campers fell into the pit bellow to face the last giant snake. We have covered the floor with see through metal so you can walk over and look down at the site." Rede said  
"I thought we would be going down to the pit?" so woman in the back of the crowd asked.  
"O o, Mr. Tor did you tell them that?"  
"Yes, I did say if any body wanted to, that you would take them."  
"O o I see" Allura notceed that this idea did not sit well with Rede, and was something Tor had said to please some of the powerful people in the group.  
"They say you where one of the survivors of the snake?" some asked.  
"Yes I was."  
"The girl that sleu the snake waht happened to her?" Allura asked.  
"She left with her parents after."Rede answered.  
"Who was she?"  
"How come there are no pictures of her in the cave?"  
"Yeah, why hide her away?" Rede tried to answer the questens coming at her but the people wouldn't seem to give her a chance, this always happened, and the answers she did have where not what the people wanted to hear. Lotor walked along the edge of the dirt, looking into the hole. The whole place scaemed to him to get out, but he keep his cool. I mean it just a big hole with a snake skelton in it and little skeltons of the victims, unless they went down and got the bodies out, but he didn't think so. That would be why that Rede thought going down there disurbing the dead. The cavern was lit so the snake was visable and then the jewaled dagger caught his eye, it spakled in the flames light. The back round noise had died down, some one tapped his shoudler. "Are you coming down to the pit with the rest of us?" a young man asked.  
"Yes." and he turned to follow. 


	6. snake6

Snake 6  
  
The pit was cold and damp, and smelled of mildew. The steps where slimy and hard to walk down, many tripped but lucky no one fell. The floor of the pit was dirt but the dampness made it mushy, so that the heeels of shoes would sink daown into it. The whole place creeped Lotor out and the need to flee got bigger. So what if the princess was nuts engh to be here, he should listen to his instinct and get the hell out. He bit his upper lip and pressed on to get a better look at the dagger in the skull. He was standing on the right side of the snake enthralled by the play of light on the gems in the hilt of the dagger, and didn't see the group of poeple leave. When he did turn to see that he was alone, with the snake, the fear that had been creeping up inside him all day long would no longer be contained. He jumped and ranfor the steps, looking up he saw the door had been shut. "They left me." he said. "and why not they didn't know I was here. I wasn't part of the group on the bus." He looked back at the snake and could make out the tiny bones that had been the childrens. "I want out of here!" He started up the stairs quickly not paying atention and sliped and fell back down sliding into the snake skelton. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Allura had lagged behind wanting to talk with Rede, When she heard the cry. She looked around and saw no one, so she went over and looked down into the pit. There she could see some one crawling away from the snake, but falling down to his knees every time he tried to stand. Allura for a spilt moment thought to get Kieth and the others help, but then went to the door and down the steps herself.  
This was just to ridiculous, he was a prince, he fought robeast, and lived with his father, and he was trembling with fear from a skelton. The dam thing was already dead. "Please, some one come and get me the hell out of here." He could feel the tears start to run down his face. He sat back and used his left hand to wip them off.  
"Lotor?" Allura asked placing her hand on his shoulder. He jerked away, and could not stop shaking. "Are you alright? Do you need me to get help? I mean you do seem to have alittle trouble standing." He looked up at her eyes wide like this was the first time he had ever seen her. " Lotor, reallly are you o-kay?" her voice shook abit, she had never seen he this way. He seem to be in some kind of shock. She waited a few minutes and he still just stared. "O-kay, you just sit here and don't move, and I'll go and get some help and get you out of here." She turned and started for the stairs when his hands reached out and took hold of her pants leg.  
"Please don't go and leave me here alone with.......the snake." He whisper so softly she could barely hear him. He grip on her pants though was strong and she knew she was down here till Keith or one of the others missed her. What the hell could have happened that Lotor would be acting like a little boy, and the fact that he didn't seem to recall who she was, was unsettleing.  
"Lotor, you do know that is your name right?"  
"Yes."  
"How did you get here?"  
"I fell."  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"No. Are you from The camp?"  
"What?" Allura wasn't sure but he seemed to have reverted back to his childhood.  
"You know the camp for the rich kids. Where your parents dump you so they can have gown-up fun." He didn't seem to be lieing or playing a game with her, maybe he hit his head when he fell.  
"No I'm not from the camp but I'm staying in town. I"ll be glad to help you find your father. The camp is closed and every one is leaving."  
"Oh, because the snake eat most of the kids in my camp, is that why?"  
"YOU where here? Here when the snake attacked?"  
"Yes, I told them." He looked around worried that he might get in trouble for saying to much agout it, then seeing that only they where here he went on. "I told Tri and Rede that a snake was out here but they would not listen. They said I was crazy or just trying to scare the others. When Gold came back she believed me." He looked puzzled by what he just said. "Your, Gold aren't you? But you changed, grown-up but how?" He shook he head back and forth. The more he tried to reason the things out the more his head hurt. He looked up at Allura with weary eyes. "My head hurts, my leg feels broken, and I feel dizzy." with that said he closed his eyes and fell to the gound out cold.  
"Shit." Allura said, could things get any worst. 


	7. snake7

snake 7  
  
Allura sat there on the gound looking dwon at Lotors head reating in her lap. She wonder if the other had notice her missing yet. She galced around and felt as if she had done this before. Time was slipping away from her. She closed her eyes and saw another time, she was standing with a bunch of other princess, and princes waitng for the consulars to take them to their cabins. She was looking around when she saw him standing alone away from the others. Even if he was in among the others she couldn't have missed him, she thought he was beautiful. Why was he standing away was he shy. She waved and smiled at him, he blushed and turned away. She keep looking and saw him turn back and smile at her. As the other went to their cabins she waited for him to cacht up. "Hi, I'm Al.......I mean Gold, pleased to meet you." She smiled wider and shook his hand. He looked shocked, but smiled back.  
"They are calling me Silver." he replied.  
"Are you staying the whole season?"  
"I think so, at leat till school starts." Gold was glad, to here this they, here family was stay the season while the castle was being refitted for a coming war, or so she had heard her father saying. She knew she wasn't to hear these things but some times voices carried. She was the only one to spend time with Silver and that made her happy in away she didn't want to share. She would pull him away from the others just to spend time alone together. She was starting to feel deeply for him in away she had never felt before.  
Her father had sent word for her join them for a weekend and she had tried to get out of it, when that had failed she had tried to bring her new friend with her but her said no.  
"Do'nt worry, Silver I'll be back before you know I'm gone. I'll even bring you back a gift." He looked as if he could cry.  
"You are the only one who likes me here. When your not around the others are mean to me. I wish you didn't have to go. I'll miss you." She took his hand into hers and gazed at him, then she did something she never did to some that wasn't related, she kissed him. He looked puzzled. "Why did you do that?"  
"Because I like you. I'm going to be gone and you aways kiss your freinds good bye." She smiled and kissed him again. She could have stayed there all day kissing him when she heard the consular call her to say the car was here to take her to her parnets. "Rember it's just a few days. Be strong, and I'll bring you something nice." She kissed him again and then went down the path, half way she turned and waved. "I will come back don't worry." and then she didn't see him for three days.  
The whole time she spent with her mother had been nothing but talk about her new freind. The Queen was quite surprized to find out that this new freind was a boy but Allura was sixteen now and boys would start to fall into her life. A first love her mother had called it but she knew it was more, it felt like she had her soul complete when they were together.  
"I think his family doesn't like him much. They're always sending off to some school or camp. He told me he hasn't been home since he was five. I was thinking we have great scools on Arus. He could come stay with us and go to school with me. I'm sure his family won't mind if you asked them." She smiled her sweets smile at her mother she knew she could melt her mother down, and her father could never say no to her mommy. She told her mother witch room he should have and that Nanny should not go near him. She was sure the old woman would frighten him. Her mother had laughed at that. She had her mother promise to see to his coming home with them and with that returned to camp. Her happines was shorted lived though when she arrived.  
They had been mean and spitfull while she had not been there to protect him. He had run down and been hiding in the boat house. The bitch Rede had tried to keep her from him and she really wanted to punch her lights out. when she got down there she could see how unsafe it was and they had just left him here. Why because he thought there could be snkes about. She would see that these pople where punish  
for this. She was the princess of powerfull planet and this would not be stood for. When she did find him hudlied and curled up in a coner shaking with fear she knew she was never going to let any one take him from her. She was not going to leave him alne again. She reached out to him, "Silver I'm sorry Itook so long, but if Ihad known I would have been here before this." She then pulled him to her and hugged him close. He in turned wraped his arms around her and hugged back.  
"I told you they we're mean and hateful. There are snakes out there in the caves at night I can hear them. I've been taught this things in school. I don't know whay they don't believe me."  
"It's alright. I'll call my mom and we won't be here much longer." But for some reason she deceded to go and see the cave just to prove a point.  
The cave she was in right now. 


	8. Chapter 8

Snake Pit Revisted

Here she was sitting in dark, dank, moldy cave with Lotor aka Silver, she knew it was true they had been the two campers in the book. Why was this part of her life hidden from her. Lotor didn't seem to remember either, till he got left down in the snake pit. She had to get him up and moving before the others returned looking for her. I'll shake him that should work, but it didn't.

"Hey. Lotor wake up now. Come on wake up, you weigh a ton."shake and shove to no avail.

she heard voices from above, now She was worried. They would blame him for her being in the cave for keeping her here, well yah his heavy, and they would take him away to a jail, a prison, or worst yet give him back to his father. "Come on now you big blue jerk get up!" no good think Allura, think, and then she had it. It was a little evil but she knew it would work, "Lotor, Lotor I think I see a Snake over in that dark space of cave."Still dead weight. "OH HELL! SNAKE! SNAKE! SSSSNNNAAAKKKEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled straight into his elf like ear. He blotted right up and nearly hit her nose. He stood for moment and the ankle went out and down on his butt he landed. She had just by luck rolled out of his way.

"Lotor, you alright?" she asked.

"Allura?" he said blinking at her. "What are you doing down here?" he seemed to have forgotten the childhood memories, but now really wasn't the time to care about that.

"You fell and twisted your ankle. We have to get out of here before the Voltron Force gets back"

"You're going to help me" He said. With a puzzled look on his face, it was a nice face, she thought.

"Yes, this time, Yes. We have some things to talk about when we get out." she rose and dusted herself off. Allura reached her hand down to him, it was like in the boat house before. "Come on, I know your big but with you helping I know we can do it" Lotor took her hand. She steaded him enough that they made it slowly up the stars. "Just a little further, and we'll be out of here." she said breathlessly. Lotor could not believe she was here with him. Allura was helping him, she had her arms around him. The door was in reach. Then the woman appeared in the opening.

"You!" Allura shouted!


	9. Chapter 9

Sp 2003-2009

Rede was standing at the top blocking the exit. Allura felt like pushing her out of the way, but the princess in her stopped the action. Lotor was getting heavier and the need to get out was making her panic. "Look here," Rede said. "This is not a place to be lagging about. You young people need to learn respect for the dead." She stepped back just enough for Allura and Lotor to squeeze past her.

"You know your just a hypocrite. I'm starting to remember, and you weren't very nice." Allura said under her voice. She and Lotor had gotten half way down the tunnel when Rede realized what Allura had said. The woman went ghostly white and slide to the floor. Rede shook with the realization that this girl could really be Gold.

"You couldn't be her. The boy died with Tri and the others. How, how can this be?" Rede asked teary eyed at Allura.

"Well, I guess they lied to us." Allura said. Lotor just looked back from one to the other. He knew he was part of this and that he should understand.

"Does this have any thing to do with that dead snake?" he asked. The two woman turned to him with stunned faces.

"Yes. Lotor if you can't say anything constructed, don't say anything." Allura replied back. She then started to push on to the exit. Rede got up and looked as if she would try and stop them. Allura shot her a not very lady like stare.

"O-O, please Gold don't go. I need to talk with you, please." Rede pleaded, but Allura turned a deaf ear.

"My, Allura your sure being rude to that woman. Did I miss some thing back there?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I'll tell you about it when we're away from here."

"With out a ride I'm not going to far." Lotor said, looking down at his very swollen ankle. Dam, she thought to herself almost forgot about that.

"Stay here."she said sitting him on a rock near by. "I'll be right back. I will find some sort of cart or some thing. Now really do not go wandering off." she got about ten paces away, and turned back to make sure he was still there.

"Don't worry Allura, right here."he said with a smile pointing at the rock. She nodded back and walked behind the wall of the cave.

How could this be happening to her. She knew the snake story was true. Nanny had to know, and so did Koran. These people, her friends, her family had lied to her. When Lotor came back from the outer planets, there was not a peep as to the past that had happened here. Allura almost fell over the scooter, in her path. This was the best luck she had all day. She went over to the scooter and saw it was a push buttoned starter. That's great, Allura thought. She hopped on and pushed the start and the scooter vroomed to life. She turned the corner and came to a sudden halt.

There was the Voltron Force and no Lotor. He promised he be there, and wouldn't leave. Allura was lost in thought, when the hand came down on her shoulder. She jumped and almost lost control of the small bike.

"Sorry." Lotor whispered to her. "Had to move. I didn't think you want them to find me." Allura turn to him and hugged him. She pulled away and looked at his very puzzled face, he was confused by her actions. She move up on the tiny sit.

"Hurry up. Get on, before we're notice." He climb on and away they went in the opposed direction of the Voltron Force.


End file.
